starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Palace
The Crystal Palace is a key location in Princess[[Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders| Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders]]. Its is the magical residence of the royal family, located in Avalon's capital New Camelot and also housing the young defenders of the kingdom. Queen Anya, King Jared and Princess Gwenevere live there - as do the Jewel Riders and the Pack, along with their respective mounts. The Palace includes the Jewel Keep room at its top. The Enchanted Gardens are located just outside. Crystal Palace in the Enchanted Gardens|200x200px]] The Crystal Palace is built on the most magical site in all of the kingdom. It is the heart of Avalon and acts as a giant Enchanted Jewel resonating goodness outward across the lands. Around it are the Enchanted Gardens. The palace houses kitchens, dining rooms, stables, training grounds, and the Jewel Keep. Each of the Jewel Riders and the Pack has a room in the palace that they share with their animal best friend. The room is divided in half, one half for the animal in a stable, the other half, a room for the human, accenting the special bond between them. 's throne room]] 's study room]] From the Crystal Palace, the King and Queen, with the help of their advisors, oversee such matters as resource management (land, water, air, and magic), commerce and travel (trading goods between peoples and the transportation of same), currency exchange (frequently bartering), public works (road building and repair and management of the lands), and judicial review (resolution of civil disputes and criminal violations). Administrative officials from all over the kingdom oversee the workings of all this, and periodically come to the Crystal Palace for a review of the process and to discuss what can be done to makes things stronger. Queen Anya manages the palace itself like a good executive manages any busy establishment, keeping a tight rein over every detail. Crystal Palace 1.png Crystal Palace 12.png Crystal Palace 13.png Crystal Palace 2.png Crystal Palace 7.png Crystal Palace 8.png Crystal Palace 14.png Crystal Palace 15.png Crystal Palace 16.png Crystal Palace 17.png Crystal Palace 18.png Crystal Palace 6.png Jewel Keep The Crystal Palace is also where magical jewels are housed and collected, in the highly secured Jewel Keep which is like a giant sparkling jewel resting on top of the palace. The Enchanted Jewels are kept there until the right combination of child and animal are found to share it. "The Jewel Keep is a magical Tiffany's vault. It is completely crystal with a high ceiling that tapers to a point, the transmitter. There is a crystal table in the center of the room, used to examine magic jewels."Revenge of the Dark Stone script It is accessible by an elevator and a bridge that leads to a guarded door with a magic lock. One can not use the Enchanted Jewels in here or the magic will get out of control. Only the Queen of Avalon has access to the Keep, and Anya is often there studying the magic. Later, she also lets her daughter Gwenevere in and they together with Gwen's friends, using the Sun Stone and scrolls, construct a radar-like device to locate the Wizard Jewels: "The Jewel amplifier is creating a holographic projection on the interior of the Jewel Keep dome, like a planetarium. The image is like a radar grid with a sweeping sonar searching the wild magic for signs of intense magical spots. The sweeping scope reveals red lights flashing at a point on the holographic grid."Shadowsong script Crystal Palace 10.png Crystal Palace 3.png Crystal Palace 4.png Crystal Palace 5.png Crystal Palace 9.png Crystal Palace 11.png Dark Palace At the end of the first season, Anya's evil sister Kale, once banished from the Palace, takes it over and turns it over to evil. It transforms into a dark palace seething with dark purple energy emanating from the Jewel Keep. "Magic lightning flashes from the top of the Jewel Keep into the dark portal that hangs over the Crystal Palace. The portal flashes from the impact and wild magic comes streaming out covering the Crystal Palace, and spreading like an evil vapor over the gardens, the lands and beyond."Full Circle script But, with a help of Merlin, the Jewel Riders activate the power of the Crystal Palace to dispose of Kale and disperse the dark magic. Behind the scenes An early script described it as "The beautiful Crystal Palace is a faceted castle topped with jeweled spires."Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) See also * Hall of Wizards * Kale's castle * Morgana's lair References Category:Locations Category:Magic Category:New Camelot Category:Enchanted Jewels